


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 604

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [43]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 604 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 604 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 604

IGGO (DOTHRAKI)  
You bring any girls home from Saath?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer fich jinnaan loy nayati Saathoon?_

AKHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Mm, a little beauty with red hair.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mm, zheanish norethqoyi._

IGGO (DOTHRAKI)  
What if you have a son with red hair?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma hash rizh yeri norethqoyik?_

AKHO (DOTHRAKI)  
I’ll throw him in the river.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vovvethak mae ashefasaan._

JORAH (DOTHRAKI)  
My friends... We wandered off from the Western Market and got lost. Could you show us the way back?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey okeosi anni... Kisha nemo silish Jereseroon Jima majin leisosh. Hash shafka laz idrie kisha rekkaan akka?_

AKHO (DOTHRAKI)  
What do you sell?

TRANSLATION  
 _Fin yer vijereri?_

JORAH (DOTHRAKI)  
Wine. Come down to my stall tomorrow, I’ll give a cask of the Arbor’s finest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sewafikh. Jadi vaesaan anni asshekh, anha vazhak shafkea khogare avezhvenanaza Halahisiroon._

AKHO (DOTHRAKI)  
You’re not merchants. Get the others.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yeri vos jeraki. Hales eshnakis._

IGGO (DOTHRAKI)  
Help! Help!

TRANSLATION  
 _Rhelas! Rhelas!_

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
Some of them don’t think Dothraki should breed with foreigners. They don’t think the blood should be diluted.

TRANSLATION  
 _Loy mori vo dirgi me-Dothraki jif vigoveri ifakis. Mori vo dirgi meqoy jifim ayyoza._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
They are stupid old women. They don’t realize that we have always diluted our blood. We conquer a people, we take the best women, they bear us children. That’s how we stay strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori vikeesisi toki. Mori vo tihoo mekisha ray ayyoz qoy kishoon ayyeyoon. Kisha assilaki yanqosores, kisha qoraki chiories adavranazi, mori ayyoe yal kishaan. Kijinosi kisha zin hajaki._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
This one is Lhazareen. Her Khal found her hiding in a well after he burned her village. How old were you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Jinak Lazari. Khal mae ez mae aresaya she dirke irge memé avvirsa vaesish mae nakhaan. Fini thirisir yeri arrek?_

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
Twelve.

TRANSLATION  
 _Akatthi._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
A year later, she bore her Khal a daughter. He must have been so happy. How did he show his happiness?

TRANSLATION  
 _Irge firesofi, me ayyo khalaan mae ohar. Me’th allayaf mae sekosshi. Kifinosi me qach athlayafar mae?_

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
He broke my ribs.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me assamve serje._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
We are not queens, here. We do not conquer cities or ride dragons. But do not despair. The khals depend on us for our wisdom. Our lives have meaning. And we have each other.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha vos khaleesisi jinne. Kisha vos ch’assiloki vaes che dothroki zhavors. Vosma vo khezhos. Khali jadi kishaan haji athvillaroon. Atthirar kishi annevae shorhae. Ma kisha ma kishoon akka._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
That is more than most have.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hazi ale khadosoon._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
When the Khals meet for the Khalar Vezhven, I hope they let you live out your days with us. The other possibilities are not so pleasant.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kash Khali jadoe haji Khalaroon Vezhvena, kash anha zalak memori azhi yeraan thirat asshekhis yeri nakhaan ma kishoon. Eshna osi vo laini vosso._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
And the Khalar Vezhven is tomorrow night? I need to make water.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma Khalar Vezhven silokh sh’ajjalan? Anha zigerek athnavaroon._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
You can’t run from Dothraki. You know this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer laz vo choqi Dothrakoa vosecchi. Yer nesi jin._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
I will never run from Dothraki.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vos ochoqak Dothrakoa vosecchi._

HIGH PRIESTESS (DOTHRAKI)  
Go, show her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Es, idris mae._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
I needed fresh air.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha zigere yash chosha._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
The old women stink.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yesisi vachrari._

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
They do stink.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori vachrari sekosshi._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
You must have been very young when your Khal died.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori’th samvenosh kash Khal yeri drivo, jin firesof yeri._

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
Sixteen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhindatthi._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
Too bad he didn’t die sooner.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me ohazha memé vo drivo k’athaqisinari._

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
Yes, too bad.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sek, me ohazha._

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
Is it true you have three dragons?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash me jila, jin sen zhavorsi mra qora?_

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
And they breathe fire?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma mori leshita ki vorsasi?_

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
They do. Would you like to see them one day?

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori ti kijinosi sekosshi. Hash me vallayafa yera tihat mora hezhahhe?_

ORNELA (DOTHRAKI)  
I am Dosh Khaleen. I can never leave Vaes Dothrak, unless I rise as smoke from the pyre on the day I die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha Dosh Khaleen. Anha laz vos odinak Vaesoon Dothrak vosecchi, vosm’anha ayothak vorsqoyoon ven fih kash anha adrivok._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
And you... Have faith in me, khaleesi. Do not betray me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma yer... Qothas k’anni, zhey khaleesi. Vos yer nem holos anhoon._

ASH (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
They shouldn’t have even been allowed to walk our streets. It’s an insult.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha yenka onya mazmedha rual fendha yelwa khil. Sa ánghowa._

KESH (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I’d gladly have slit their throats before they made it through our gates, but let’s hear [why they’re here first].

TRANSLATION  
 _Krenyikhé unyishishk nyetodha poj irosh nyeshka majij ya yelwa rim, i riwij [shkurja li kijil yelkhé]._

TYRION (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
My friends! To apologize for you to wait!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya roqirossa! Usovegon jemo syt jumbagon!_

ASH (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
And you, Torgo Nudho? You want to drink wine with these men? The men who tore us from our mothers’ arms and sold us at auction, like cattle?

TRANSLATION  
 _She a, Thorgha Nudha? Ev shka moz avrelya fej wal thosh? Pa wal yel wazghesh shing pa nesh esh yelwa mish she yel lerch ej rovnya sha nofel?_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
I am a soldier, not a politician. But if there is a chance for peace -- a just peace -- we should take it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nyk skan minty, do jovenne. Y lu honesk ji kelnisto eji lysk -- me dreji lysk -- inki zer jéragho._

KESH (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Missandei, you know what these men are. How can you trust them?

TRANSLATION  
 _Mishanje, khim shkul she fej wal. Shkokhé koth pong paza?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
I do not trust them. I will never trust them. But as a wise man once said, “We make peace with our enemies, not our friends.”

TRANSLATION  
 _Do pon pazan. Dori pon pazozlivan. Y he sylvie vala mere ivetredas, “Verdi ji lysk ilvi qrinuntys zy, do ilvi rageros zy.”_

GREEN KHAL (DOTHRAKI)  
Your horses trampled my man Iggo. He was better at healing horses than any man in my khalasar.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hrazef shafki nokittish mahrazhes anni zhey Iggo. Me akkoal hrazef k’athadavranazi ei mahrazhoa khalasari anni._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
They also trampled my man Akho. Even worse, I lost two mares and a stallion. What’s worth more: two mares and a stallion, or two men dumb enough to get trampled by horses? Fuck them both. You should thank my horses.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori nokittish akka mahrazhes anni zhey Akho. K’athodavranari, anha aran m’akat lamees ma vezhes. Fini adavrana: che m’akat lamesi ma vezh che akat mahrazhi ven toki ven mori nem nokittish ki hrazefi? Hiles mora nakhaan. Shafka jif hoeri hrazef anni._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
It is forbidden to spill blood in the sacred city.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me izvena, jin athaqqiyazar she vaesof._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
It is forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me izvena, jin athkessezar az she vaesof._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
So we don’t spill blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Majin kisha vos addrekoki qoy moon!_

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
Well... There’s always a little blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hazaan... Loyi qoyi avekha ayyey._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Someone crushed his head with a rock--

TRANSLATION  
 _Ato kaffe nharees moon ki negwini--_

BROZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Aggo was not killed with a blade.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aggo nem vos addrivo k’azi vosecchi._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
But his blood was spilled.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vosma qoy moon nem addrek._

BROZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
There is always some blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Loyi qoyi avekha ayyey._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Not when you strangle them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos hash me avarraggera mae._

RHALKO (DOTHRAKI)  
Or break their neck.

TRANSLATION  
 _Che hash me vassamva lent._

FORZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Or roll them in a rug and trample them with a horse. The law states that--

TRANSLATION  
 _Che hash me vacchorka mae ki janeti majin me anokitta mae ki hrazefi. Me nem nesa k’assokhosori me--_

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
Aggo belonged to my khalasar. He served me well. He got his head smashed in by a rock. Fuck Aggo.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aggo dothra ma khalasaroon anni. Me sili anna chek. Nhare moon nem kaf ki negwini. Hiles Aggoes._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
Bring in Drogo’s widow.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fichi khaleenies Drogosi._

BROZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Who cares about her? She’s a midget.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fin nem olda ki mae? Me lentashi._

PORRZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
I like her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me allayafa anna._

BROZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
She’s paler than milk.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me azasqana lamekhoon._

PORRZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
I bet she gets nice and pink when you pinch her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha azhik memé vafazhoe rivaan kash me nem athacha._

RHALKO (DOTHRAKI)  
I’d like to know what a Khaleesi tastes like.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha zalak nesat ven fini ven athyazhar khaleesisi._

PORRZHO (DOTHRAKI)  
Good. You can suck my dick.

TRANSLATION  
 _Athdavrazar. Shafka laz addiwee khirrof anni._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
She belongs with the Dosh Khaleen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me jif dothrae Doshi Khaleen._

QORRO (DOTHRAKI)  
The Wise Masters of Yunkai want her. They’re offering ten thousand horses in exchange. What’s worth more: one pink little girl or ten thousand horses?

TRANSLATION  
 _Aiske Silve Yunkayoon zali mae. Mori vazhi ha thi dalen hrazefaan ha maan. Fini adavrana: ch’at nayati hannaven che thi dalen hrazef?_

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
Fuck the Wise Masters in their perfumed asses. Tell me where their horses are and I’ll take them for myself. She should stay here. It’s our tradition. She belongs with the Dosh Khaleen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hiles Aiske Silve vi choyokh dave. Asti anhaan rekke hrazef mori majin anha aqorak mora h’anhaan zhorre. Me jif vikovarera jinne. Me oskimikh kishi. Me zigeree Doshoon Khaleen._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
Don’t you want to know what I think?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yeri vo zali nesat rek dirgak anha?_

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
You’d rather be sold into slavery? Or maybe you’d like to show Rhalko here what you taste like?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer zali meyer nem vazhi ven zafra? Che ishish me vallayafa year attihat zhey Rhalkoes athyazharoon yeri?_

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
No, I don’t want either of those things.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos, anha vo zalok vos at rek osoon._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
We don’t care what you want. This is the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. You have no voice here, unless you are Dosh Khaleen. Which you are not, until we decide you are.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me vos oldo kisha, jin athzalar yeri. Jini vaesof Doshi Khaleen. Vos fothakhi vekho ha yeraan jinne, vosma yer Dosh Khaleen--ma yer vos, vosma kisha vokkeraki mae._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
I know where I am. I have been here before. Right there, on that spot, I ate a stallion’s heart. And the Dosh Khaleen pronounced my child the Stallion Who Mounts the World.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha nesak rekke anha kovarak. Anha ray dothra jinne hatif ajjin. Hazze, she haz sorfo, anha adakh zhores vezhoon. Ma Dosh Khaleen hake yal anni Vezh Fin Saja Rhaesheseres._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
And what happened? You trusted a sorceress, like a fool. Your baby is dead because of you. And so is Khal Drogo.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma fini meliso? Yer shille maege, ven tokik. Enta yeri driva haji yeroon. Majin Khal Drogo akka._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
This is where Drogo promised to take his khalasar west to where the world ends. To ride wooden horses across the black salt sea as no khal has done before.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jinne zhey Drogo ast asqoy vidrie khalasares mae jim, finnaan nakhoe rhaesheser. Dothralat hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga ven et vo khal avvos._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
He promised to kill the men in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses. He swore it to me. Before the Mother of Mountains, as the stars looked down in witness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me ast asqoy addrivat mahrazhis fini ondee khogar shiqethi ma ohharat okrenegwin mori. Me ast asqoy anhaan. Hatif Maisi Krazaaji, kash shieraki vitihir asavvasoon._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
And you were dumb enough to believe him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma yer ven toki ven yer shillo mae._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
And here, now, what great matters do the Great Khals discuss? Which little villages you’ll raid, how many girls you’ll get to fuck, how many horses you’ll demand in tribute.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma jinne, ajjin, fin vaese zhokwa jerie Khali Vezhveni? Fin vaesish vemrasoe yeri, finsanney nayat vil ahilee yeri, finsanney hrazef aqaffi yeri k’azhi._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
You are small men. Under you, the Dothraki will be a small people. None of you is fit to lead them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yeri mahrazhi zhikwi. Torga yeri, Dothraki yanqosoraan zhikwi. Vos at yeroa venoe idrilat mora vosecchi._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
But I am. So I will.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vosma anha venok. Majin anha vidrik._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
All right. No Dosh Khaleen for you. Your choice. Instead, we’ll take turns fucking you. And then we’ll let our bloodriders fuck you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Athgoshar. Vos Dosh Khaleen ha yeraan. Athvokkerar yeri. Ha rekaan, ha jinaan, kisha ahileki yera k’athmajizari. Majin kisha vazhaki dothrakhqoyoon kishi hilelat yera._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
And if there’s anything left of you, we’ll give our horses a turn. Have you ever seen what a horse does to a woman? This is a thing you should see before you die. And you will. Right before you die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Majin hash zhille athzinari yeri vekha, hash kisha vazhaki ekh hrazefaan kishi. Hash yer ray tih kifinosi hilee hrazef chiories? Jini vekhikh fin eth tihi yer hatif yer drivoe. Ma yer atihi mae. Hatif yer drivoe zhorre._

MORO (DOTHRAKI)  
You crazy cunt. Did you really think we would serve you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey gech yofi. Hash yer shillo k’athjilari mekisha asilaki yera?_

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
You’re not going to serve. You’re going to die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yeri vos osili vosecchi. Yeri vadrivoe._


End file.
